Meeting chaos
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: On the grounds of the orphanage there is a secret to be found. However the question comes to who will be the one to find this secret? And what will come from finding this secret? An orphan in the orphanage of Whammys house is about to find out a secret that no one else is aware is on the grounds of the orphanage. A secret place just for him. Though is he truly alone out there?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I once was a mighty being... One in which legend after legend was born. I was divine, I was worshiped... However... That all changed... I became labelled a mad man and sentenced to the worst prison imaginable.

Now I must look simply dreadful as I have been left in this prison to simply rot away.

To watch the world go by and I can't do a single thing about it.

I never truly understood loneliness until I sat in my prison with no one else there. I did wish for boredom over some annoying being coming to me everyday to annoy me... But I never took into account that this loneliness would come rearing its ugly head... I wished for a friend though as time passed I have yet to be granted this wish.

Perhaps one day I will find someone who will be my friend.

All I can do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Near sighs closing the notebook he was working on today. He raises his arms above his head in a stretch. He glances outside to the setting sun and spots that the usual evening soccer game is done so everyone is heading inside. "Now would be a good time to head outside." He says quietly to himself then gets up from his desk pushing his chair back. He turns walking out of his room going down the stairs to head to go outside while practically no one will be there. He makes it outside and heads towards the trees just wanting to walk. He explores the forest past the field behind the orphanage.

It has obviously been deemed safe for the orphans to enter since the orphanages property has borders that seal it off.

He continues to wander deeper and deeper into the woods not fully sure where he was going but he keeps going. He veers off of the path and goes down to an area that never seems to be used. He walks for a little bit only to come across a beautiful area.

The place is like a small field in the forest with trees lining the outside of the area while the inside is grassy. The sun dappling across the ground and though it is summer it is easy to imagine the leaves falling in the fall fluttering around like people dancing.

What he finds most interesting is the statue that almost seems to be close to the middle yet off to one side that in a way is the back. It's kind of to the side of where Near entered. The statue is that of a tall lanky figure that looks like it id a human yet not. It has one hand that is a tigers paw, the other hand is an Eagles claw, one leg is a goat leg while the other is a bearded dragon foot. It also has one horn that is a deers horn with the other one being the horn of a ram, the tail of a lion, a bat wing, a bird wing and the head of a human with a mop of messily cut hair on its head. It stands in a position so what is meant to be its arms is stretched out in front of it like it was going to block something, it's head slightly turned away and its legs slightly spread apart creating a gap while its tail is curled upwards in a loose almost inward spiral look. It's wings spread open and while it doesn't seem to have any clothes on it looks like the body isn't named so maybe there is fur there.

Near moves closer not sure what a statue like this is doing here. He takes a moment to look up to it analyzing it as he places his hands on the edge of the pedestal in which the statue stands upon. He comes to the conclusion that he doesn't know why this statue is here or where it came from. He drops his arms down to his sides and takes a step or two back. He then pauses though and glances around.

Even if there is a strange statue here this place is perfect to get away from the others.

He turns back to the statue and looks up to the statues face. "It seems like you and me are gonna be friends." He says then lowers his head and sits down on the grass. "It's nice here isn't it?" He takes another look around taking his time to take it all in. "Definitely a place I'll be coming back to." He turns back to the statue. "Maybe things will start looking up for me..." He pauses only to sigh but quickly regains his composer as even though he's alone the statue makes him feel like he must hide. "I'm sorry." He begins and opens his eyes, that he hadn't realized he had closed, to half way. "I guess it has become instinct to hide myself away even though I'm alone with just you here." He looks to the statue. "But maybe you wouldn't mind if maybe I did let myself open up a bit huh?"

Silence is the only response he gets to his words though he had kind of expected it.

He leans back flopping down onto the grass staring up at the orange sky above. "The sky is getting darker... I probably should be heading back soon..." He says this time mostly to himself. He then sits up as he realizes something. "Well. Since I'll be hanging around here I might as well. The names Near. I wonder what your name is." He gets up to his feet and walks around the pedestal looking for a carving or something to tell him the statues name. He stops as he comes across something on the back.

A small carving with what looks like a name.

He bends over putting his hands on his knees to take a look at it better. "Eris." He reads it out loud. "So a God of Chaos." He observes and he straightens then heads back around to the front of the statue only to look up to it again. "Nice to meet you." He says a small smile coming across his face. He sits back down onto the grass then raises a hand twirling a strand of hair. "You know perhaps we can make this work. I don't really see why not." He says a little quietly glancing down to the grass reaching down with the hand not in his hair. He begins plucking some strands of the grass from the ground. "It's really peaceful here. You must quite like it." He says placing each strand of grass in a line on his leg. "Though being here all alone for who knows how long must have been pretty boring." He adds pausing in his plucking of the grass then glances off to another part of the field like area. "I wonder if it's as beautiful in the fall as it is now." He wonders out loud staring for a few moments as the finger in his hair pauses with the strand of hair wrapped around his finger. He then turns to the statue once more. "Perhaps we'll just have to wait and see." He says removing his finger from his hair only to shift getting to his feet. "It's been fun but I should get going. It was nice meeting you and I'll see you soon." He leaves after that heading back to the orphanage.

Unknowns P.O.V.

I never wondered what friendship was like... In the past... Though being locked away alone for so long it does make me wonder what it would be like if I did have a friend... I'm not going soft am I!?

AN:

This is an older story but I finally found it after thinking that I had lost it when I wanted to work on it.

The statue is based off of a character in MLP known as Discord. I went with the name Eris due to its meaning.

I will be going to a few online things because I'm not a genius to figure out complex problems like math to solve.

I hope you are enjoying so far.

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The next day Near heads out to the spot right after class.

No one seemed to even notice as he goes out back and heads into the woods.

He arrives finding everything as he last saw it. He goes over to the statue and sits down so his back can lean against it. "Hi Eris! I have a lot of work today but I thought that I'd do it here." He says glancing back to his work as he opens his notebook. "You know today our teacher assigned us a few math questions to finish. Like 1 pound = 100 penny

= 10 penny x 10 penny

= 1/10 pound x 1/10 pound

= 1/100 pound

= 1 penny

= 1 pound = 1 penny

Solve this math trick question ?

"So the answer is that step three is wrong." He says jotting the answer down. "It was actually quite simple. What is a three positive numbers that will results the same when multiplied together or added together" he reads the question out loud. "And of course the answer is 1, 2 and 3. Because 1X2X3 is 6 and 1+2+3 is also 6. Are you getting any of this?" He glances back and up to the statue.

Silence rings then Near turns back to his work.

"Who knows. Maybe you are getting what I am saying." He continues working on the work. "Usually I would be playing with some toys or puzzles but I thought that it'd be nice to not only finish my work extra early but to do it here. Where I won't have to worry about someone just coming right in." He pauses in his work. "You know. I live in the orphanage on the grounds of which even this area is owned by." His eyes slip to half open as he stares off into the distance a little lost in thought. "I don't actually have any friends and the only person who truly talks to me is Linda... But even I find her annoying I must confess." He pauses then leans back so even the back of his head is against the pedestal as his eyes fall shut. "I guess it can get kind of lonely that way but I don't want to open up to them. They see me as this robot like person who's main purpose is to be better than them... I just do what I usually do... I just do my best... I can't open up to them... There's no way that would end well..." He takes a deep breath and feels like some weight has been lifted off of him. "It feels nice to admit that." He admits. "Thank you for letting me do so." He stayed there talking to the statue about anything coming to mind as he worked only putting the work away once done. He stayed there hanging out with the statue until it started to get dark. He gets to his feet gathering his stuff. "Well it has been fun." He says a smile coming across his face. "But really I must be going back to the orphanage. I'll see you later." He turns and heads off going back to the orphanage to try to get some rest.

For the next week he made it a point to visit once a day even if it wasn't for that long. He would talk and analyze things with the statue named Eris. He talked or worked or even just hung out.

Things seemed pretty fine for both Near and Eris. Even as Near hasn't fully opened up yet.

Then one night things began to change...

It's around midnight and Near has been tossing and turning having trouble in getting some sleep.

Eventually he gets up and heads on over to his room door.

He pauses to listen for any sounds of any adults being in the hall but when he hears nothing he carefully opens his door. He pokes his head out looking down one way of the hall then turns to glance down the other way.

Confirming that it is clear.

He steps out being as quiet as possible and carefully shuts his door behind himself. He tiptoes down the hall trying to not alert anyone that he is going down it if anyone is still awake. He makes it to the end of the hall then presses himself against the wall before peering around the corner yet sees no one. He slips out of his hiding spot and carefully walks towards the back door but he knows that it is going to be locked. He spies an open window by the area of the back drop and moves over to it and opens it just a bit more. He then climbs out of it making it to the back and he looks to the woods. He's almost there. He then makes a dash for the woods making it without being spotted which makes him breath a sigh of relief. He continues on with his walk then takes the turn to head to the secret area soon coming into it.

The moonlight shining down onto the field and it cast a breathtaking lighting to the area as it almost seems to sparkle a little. It looks like a perfect place to take someone you are dating or are trying to woo over.

He turns to the statue and goes over to it. He stops in front of it and glances up. "Hey Eris." He greets. "I know that it's late... I just..." He looks down to the ground with the bottom of his chin almost being against his chest. "I just needed to get away... I can't sleep." He closes his eyes trying to hold back tears but fails and finally lets it out. "I've just been holding it in for so long." He says holding back a sob then he lets a few sobs escape as he lets his shoulders shake as he cries before he continues. "There's just so much expectation and responsibility being placed upon my shoulders." He sobs out. "I'm expected to be perfect at all times. I'm expected to stay as number one and to be able to do everything required of me. If I don't meet those expectations then they believe that there is some malfunction with me that has caused me to not be this perfect heir that they want. It makes things more stressful if they believe that I am malfunctioning like I'm nothing more than a robot to be seen as the perfect heir that will probably take over a huge responsibility one day. A responsibility chosen by them without even trying to find out what I want." He takes a moment to take a shaky breath. "I have to push away how I truly feel and hold everything back just to meet those expectations that have been placed before me." He takes a moment to cry a bit more to get it out a little more before continuing. "It just becomes a bit much sometimes." He finishes. "So I wanted to come here to get away from it plus it's been weighing me down enough that I couldn't sleep... And I didn't want to break down the walls I had put up while in that building... I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." He looks to the statue with tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what my future holds for me but if I did have a chance to look at what is in store for me... I don't think I'd be able to look." He sighs closing his wet eyes. "I'm scared of what I might find myself facing when I would be able to look... Maybe it's better not to know..." He falls to his knees placing his hands on the pedestal as he just lets it all out until he has some dry sobs. He wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves before getting up. "I'm glad you're here. I don't feel so alone with you here. You're the only one I can truly call a friend." He sniffles then closes his eyes as he smiles softly. "You know... I feel a bit better." He informs the statue. He then opens his eyes half way before blinking them to fully open as he raises his head against to look up to the statue again. "Maybe I can stay here with you for a bit tonight? It feels nice to be here." He waits for a few moments but only gets silence as a response. "Thank you for still being here..." He says a little quietly then he manages to climb up onto the pedestal only to let himself kind of curl up on it between the statues feet and he seems to blend in with the statues light grey almost white color. He closes his eyes with his arms acting kind of like pillows and he finds himself drifting asleep. He feels safe with the statue towering over him like some kind of guardian.

And in a way it is like the statue is his guardian tonight as it almost seems like nothing can touch him as long as the statue is there.

It turned out to be a pretty good night after all.

The next morning...

Near blinks as he awakens when the sunbeams dance on his eyes. He raises his head as he realizes that he's outside. "I must have truly fallen asleep." He tilts his head back to look up to the statue that seemed to have guarded him over the night. He smiles softly. "Thank you for watching over me last night." He expresses his thanks, then looks straight ahead only to back off of the statue. He turns to it to say his goodbye before heading back to the orphanage. "See you later." He hurries off after that heading back to the orphanage. He pauses at the edge of the woods and peers out glancing around for any signs of life. He doesn't spot any so he sneaks out only to hurry to the back door not seeming to have been caught. He tries the door but it's a little too early so it's locked so instead he climbs through the window being cautious as someone could come so the door could be unlocked any minute now.

So that means that someone could head to unlock it any minute from now.

He hurries quickly and quietly back to his room managing not to get caught. He softly sighs in relief once back in his room. He mentally decides to still go see Eris later today even though he had just spent the night there.

...

Mello sighs as finally class is over. He packs up his stuff then heads on out putting his stuff in his room before he heads out back. He turns spotting Near heading into the forest behind Whammys. "What's he up to?" He questions to himself and moves to follow the other.

Near makes it to where Eris is. "Hey Eris." He greets and places his work on the pedestal of the statue only to climb onto the same spot where he slept on last night. He begins working on the work that he has from class. "We recently finished a book in English class." He explains as he works. "Now we have to write this essay on it. I think it's to make sure that we were paying attention." He pauses then glances up to Eris as he senses something like some kind of energy. He doesn't feel threatened or even intimidated by it at all even though it doesn't feel like good energy... It leans closer to the darker side yet to Near it feels like he has nothing to fear of this dark energy. He turns back to his work. "It's okay Eris. I know you're here for me." He assures with a soft smile then he goes back to what he was doing. He stays there working until he finishes his work and once that happens he shifts to sit up only to stretch. He cleans up his work after that putting them neatly in a pile. He then puts it off to the side only to lay back down on his back looking up at Eris. He lays there for a few moments just letting himself think about whatever comes to mind. He begins to wonder why Eris is here.

Was Eris abandoned? Left here by someone who didn't want the statue? Was Eris here before the land became Whammys house property?

So many questions yet they remain unanswered as there is no way of really knowing.

He closes his eyes letting go of the unanswered questions for now. He opens his eyes after about a minute and stays there relaxing currently unaware of being watched. He closes his eyes once again this time contemplating taking a small nap. He decides to do so and lets himself drift off into sleep.

The bushes nearby rustle as a dark figure appears for a few moments before dashing off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Near blinks awake when the sun is almost completely set. He looks to Eris wondering if the feeling of the energy had actually been a dream or if it had been real. He can't feel it right now making him feel like maybe it had been a dream. He shifts getting up making sure that he has everything. "I'll see you again soon Eris." He promises and heads off on his way.

Once he is gone a small ball of energy appears on the statues chest.

Mello turns noticing Near returning to the actual building and he watches him as he goes. His eyes slightly narrowed at the other. He turns away heading towards the forest to get back to the statue. He figures he can check it out better now that Near is no longer there. He follows the way that he remembers going in until he arrives at the statue. He focuses on the base first as he moves closer. "I'm sure of it. I'm sure I felt some kind of energy before." He mumbles to himself as he looks for any indication about this statue. He finally finds the name written on it. "Eris." He frowns that its all he could find. He looks up to the statue only to blink as he notices a ball of energy is on the statues chest. "What the hell is that?" He questions attempting to move closer. He places his hand on the base to try to lean closer. He ends up climbing up and grabbing onto the statue. He slightly squints at the ball of energy on the statue. "What in the world is that? And why is it there?" He attempts to reach up towards it to touch it in curiosity. He only ends up jerking his hand back when a crack comes upon the statue right by the ball of energy.

The ball of energy is still there and the cracks start to expand.

Mello's eyes widen at the sight before himself. He tries to move back only to fall off of the statue. He falls back hitting his upper back on the ground. His eyes shut tightly upon his impact with the ground. "Shit." He curses to himself. He shifts to slightly sit up on the ground. He keeps one arm down, bent at the elbow, to support his body on the ground while his other hand moves over his shoulder to slightly rub his back. He cracks one of his eyes open only for said eye to flicker upwards when he hears a very audible crack. He allows both of his eyes to open as he fully looks up to the statue that he had fallen from.

The cracks are all over the statue now with one large deep looking crack by the ball of energy that is brighter now more like a ball of light. Though the base of the statue remains untouched.

Mello is quick to move his hands to be able to push his entire body up to a fully sitting up position. His eyes are both open now as he stares up at the statue with his eyes wide at the sight presented before him. He gasps turning his head with one arm instinctively shielding his face when the statue breaks apart. He is doing so as a few of the pieces do go flying though luckily he is not hit by any of the flying pieces. He slightly slowly lowers his arm after when he doesn't hear anymore signs of pieces flying. He blinks as a figure in the statues place is enveloped by a glowing light.

The light gently floats the figure in the air, slightly above the base where the statue had been standing on. It slightly slowly lowers the figure down to stand on the base and it fades away when the figure is standing.

With the light no longer covering the others features the figure is revealed. It is tall and lanky looking human yet not at the same time. The figure has fur on its body that changes depending on what part is there. It has a tigers paw, and the other hand being an eagle claw that is missing fur on the parts an eagle would be missing fur. It stands on two legs. Its one foot is a goat leg with grew fur with even the hoof on the bottom, its other foot is a bearded dragon foot that is obviously not furry. It has the body that skinny with black fur covering it. It has a tail of a lion that swishes side to side as if happy to free to move again. It has a bat wing and a blue jay's wing on its shoulder blades. It can extend them as they are big enough to be able to carry the figure if it does decide to fly. It can also wrap its wings around itself if it so chooses to do. It's head is that of a human with a mop of messily cut short, yet long enough to be clearly messy, brown hair. It's neck area is where the fur fades to skin. It has two parts sticking out of its head both of which are horns. It's one horn being that of a deer and the other being that of a ram. It looks around a little before it's eyes settle on Mello.

Mello can only stare back at the figure standing before him with wide eyes. He isn't sure what to make of this creature that he never thought was even real. "I must be dreaming." He slightly glances away looking down with one hand coming to rest on his head. His eyes still wide open and are wide in shock. "Yeah. I'm dreaming. That's what is going on here. None of this is real." He tries to laugh, only getting a small forced 'ha' out, to try to convince himself. He blinks looking back as the figure moves. His hand shoots down to be by his chest as the figure moves straight towards him.

The figure is now standing on all fours leaning closer to look at Mellos face.

Mello manages to notice its feminine eyelashes and its mismatching eyes. He takes note of how one looks to be a bright blue that almost looks like an icy blue, the other eye is a more lighter green color. He feels frozen in his spot staring at this thing as he hopes that it doesn't move any closer to him.

The figure's eyes narrow and it lets out a small disappointed growl. "No. It is not you." The figure turns almost twisting its body to the side like a snake. It takes off disappearing into the forest; slightly flying before running away when there is no room to fly.

Mello sits there for a few moments staring in the direction that the figure ran off to. He gets up to his feet after those few moments are over as his mind returns to him enough to tell him that he needs to move. He runs off heading back to the orphanage while trying to comprehend what in the world had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Mello makes it back to the orphanage heading inside of the building. He pauses at the door leading inside to glance back to the direction that he had come from. He doesn't see any signs of anything or anyone watching him. He turns away heading inside going to his room to have some alone time to try to think about what had occurred.

In the shadows of the forest a pair of eyes reveal themselves staring at the building of the orphanage. It remains unseen seeing as how the soccer match has ended with pretty much every orphan being inside of the building. It turns away disappearing into the darkness for the time being.

Mello flops down onto his bed, his arms splayed out, and he stares at the ceiling replaying all that had happened in his head over and over again. "What the hell was that? Surely it was all in my head…" He frowns. "No. It was indeed real. That much I can confirm. What do I do now though? I doubt I can just leave this alone. Well maybe at least until tomorrow it should be fine." He closes his eyes though he doubts that he will get any sleep tonight. He finds no harm in at least trying to get some sleep. He turns over onto his side. His closed eyes leaving him to the replaying of the incident once more. He opens his eyes halfway with a heavy sigh. "Maybe if I write it down then I can get to sleep." So he sits down at his desk grabbing a sheet of paper to do just that.

A few of the orphans head outside talking loudly with each other. They walk along the edges of the trees not noticing a figure observing them in the darkness.

"This place is a fucking prison!" One of the boys of the group complains to his friends. "And all of that work that they make us do. I know that they say that it is for our future and all. I think its just a way to torture us."

"It is too bad that we can't bail." A female of the small group of friends add as they keep walking together. "It really is a bummer."

"But man. Am I sure glad I don't have to worry about being in the top spot!" A slightly younger boy of the group also speaks up.

"Yeah." The first boy agrees to that statement. "All of those expectations. Everyone is looking to you. Those who have those higher ranks couldn't care less about image. I mean it seems that the only person who actually cares about the ranks is Mello. However he's only interested in being ranked as number one. He doesn't seem to care about showing off a good role model. Though its not like Near or Matt care either way too."

"Yeah. The top ranks are run by freaks." The girl rolls her eyes. "I like my position thank you very much. Getting higher ranking doesn't even seem worth it."

They laugh and continue with walking around for a bit before heading inside of the orphanage.

"Is that how things are?" A soft voice whispers in the darkness before the figure that spoke slowly moves backwards disappearing into the darkness.

The next day classes so far have been boring for Mello as he stares in thought at the whiteboard as the teacher teaches what he already knows. He turns to glance to Near who is sitting at his own desk doing something on a piece of paper. He wonders if the other is actually taking notes about what the teacher is teaching. He blinks noticing that no, Near isn't drawing. He watches the pencil move in a telltale way.

Near is doodling.

Mello tries to map out what Near is possibly doodling by watching his pencil movements. He figures that whatever it is it must be long with a few lines here and there. He blinks as he realizes that it sounds familiar. He huffs softly to himself as he knows where it was familiar. He should have known, Near is most likely doodling that statue. He turns away from the other with half open eyes. He thinks about the statue coming to life. He really should deal with that in some way. Just how is the question. He can't just bring it up to anyone.

Who in their right mind would believe him if he just told them that he needed help with a mixed creature that burst out of a statue hidden in the forest.

Especially if it is noticed that the blonde hardly got any sleep last night meaning that it could be blamed on how tired he is.

Even if Mello brings them to the location they'll probably think that all of this is just some elaborate prank that he has decided to do. He slightly bites his bottom lip as the realization about this truly dawns upon him. He will have to find his own way to deal with the creature. He releases his lip upon hearing the ring of the bell. He stands up from his desk managing to glance to Near's paper as he passes by. He sees the statue drawn at least well enough to know what it is. He heads away going in the opposite direction of his rival.

Near drops his things off at his bedroom before heading out into the forest.

Behind him Eris moves from the trees, on the opposite side of where Near went into the forest, to the roof of the orphanage looking for a way inside.

Near is coming up to the location where the statue had been sitting. "Hey Eris. I thought I'd come right away…. After… Class…" His words and pace come to a stop as he sees the actual statue missing. He looks around noticing pieces on the ground. "Oh no." He gasps falling to his knees and picks up one of the pieces laying on the ground. He slowly looks back up to where Eris once stood tall and proud. "I am so sorry that someone would shatter you to pieces." He apologizes and gets to his feet. He heads closer to the base that remains. He climbs up sitting down on it while still holding the piece. "It really was nice to spend time with you while I could. Thank you for being there for me when no one else would be there for me. It really meant a lot to me. I'll keep our time together forever in my memory. I promise. It will inspire me to keep doing my best no matter what." He brings the piece close to his chest with his eyes closed. He does so as he recalls how it felt when Eris made her presence known.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello has begun looking for Near around the orphanage. He doesn't dare ask anyone about his rivals whereabouts. He does not wish to bring attention to the fact that he needs to discuss something important with the other. He checks the common room though he only sees Linda sitting waiting by Near's puzzle that is on the floor half complete. He turns away continuing on his way. He wonders if Near went to the spot where the statue was. He heads outside relieved that those who usually play soccer haven't gathered yet. He starts to head into the forest when he stops as Near is coming towards him.

Near pauses looking up and spots the blonde. "Mello? What are you doing out here?" He raises a hand twirling a strand of his hair around his finger as their eyes meet.

"You know I don't want to do this." Mello begins and clenches his teeth. "But we're out of options. No one else will even believe either of us anyways."

Near pauses his hair twirling with the strand wrapped around his finger. He softly tilts his head at this. "What is Mello trying to say?"

Mello sighs heavily before he continues with what it is that he needs to say. "It's about that statue." He admits to the other. "I went to investigate it after I saw you there."

"You broke it?" Near is no longer having his head tilted as he stares right at Mello.

"No. I didn't." Mello jumps to his own defence. "I swear I didn't. When I was checking it something weird happened. There was this glowing ball. Then the statue cracked and it burst apart. Only for the creature the statue depicted to be standing there in its place. It went off somewhere."

Near lowers his hand to his side. "Mello…" He is about to say how that is ridiculous only to pause as he remembers feeling Eris's presence. He finds that the explanation makes sense. He isn't sure how Eris got turned to stone though if he could feel her presence then that means Mello's story is plausible.

"Ugh!" Mello runs his hands down his face. "I should have known. Not even you believe me! Whatever I'll do it by myself. Forget-" He is stopped as the other speaks up.

"I believe you."

Mello looks shocked at Near upon hearing this.

"This is something that only we can handle. It is as you said that no one would believe us." Near tells Mello and turns to look to his right which he can see more of the forest. "We have to find Eris. We are the only ones who can do something about this situation."

Mello nods softly. "Yeah. We'll need a plan. I guess a good place to start would be where the statue was."

"Lets go." Near agrees and the two head off to the location.

Eris in the meantime notices an open window and crawls along the building slipping inside. "I'll find where you all are holding him hostage." She slightly growls looking around. She finds that she is in what looks to be a bedroom with a bunch of paintings lying around. She walks over opening the door heading out into the hallway. She turns hearing some clicks.

Matt is walking down the hall with his head down focused on his game in his hand. He doesn't even seem to notice Eris as he passes by her.

Eris turns her head watching as the red head goes on by. She lowers her body following after him. She watches as the orphan manages to walk down the stairs without falling and without even looking up. She looks around spotting a few other orphans who are not even paying attention enough to even spot her yet. She looks back to the red head who just continues on his way. She leaps up into the air landing with a loud landing on her feet in the middle of the lobby. Her landing has brought attention to her. She turns even noticing that the red head had turned and almost dropped his game.

Other kids stare at her most with their mouths dropped open.

Eris turns as one of the orphans approaches her. She stands tall making the orphan slightly cower. She brings her hand down and snaps her fingers in front of the orphan.

Suddenly the orphan is surrounded by large marshmallows that appear out of nowhere. Causing the orphan to now be trapped even if he tries to struggle.

The others start talking loudly as if trying to talk over one another in a flurry of panic and fear.

Eris raises her hand snapping her fingers to summon forth candy cane bars to keep the orphans from running outside.

The orphans start running in panic trying to escape elsewhere in the orphanage scattering to try to get away from this craziness.

Eris snarls only fly in the air chasing after some of the orphans that scream. "Where is he!?" She demands tackling one of the orphans pinning said trembling orphan to the ground. "What have you done with my friend!?" She demands.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about." The trembling orphan raises a hand to cover her face as she lays there on the ground beneath Eris. "Please d-don't hurt me."

Eris growls and looks up hearing someone talking frantically about some monster being in the lobby.

Rodger and a few teachers come running into the lobby. "What is going on here?" He demands only to blink in shock as his eyes meet Eris's eyes. He is frozen on the spot for a good few moments before managing to regain his composer. He only gets enough of his composer to try to confront this creature that has appeared. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

Eris flies over to be face to face with Rodger glaring into his eyes. "I want my friend." She informs him with a growl in her tone.

"You're friend?" Rodger questions feeling a bit confused as to why this creature would think that they have whatever friend this is. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about." He informs Eris. "I don't think your friend is here. So please leave these orphans alone and leave this place."

"Lies!" Eris snarls and swings around slamming her tail harshly into Rodger knocking him to the floor. "Tell me where you are hiding him!"

"Rodger!" One of the female teachers rush over to the other as the male teachers get ready to try to defend others if Eris attacks again.

Eris stands as tall as she can letting out a furious growl at the humans standing before her. "Where. Is. He!?" She demands of them once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Mello and Near arrive at the location of where the statue once stood before the creature it held within its stone broke free.

Near can't help but look at the now empty place where Eris once stood on. "I almost can't believe its true… But it explains the feeling I had when around the statue." He slightly turns to the blonde who approaches.

"I'm not sure we have the time to reflect on it all." Mello admits. "We need to find Eris before something happens."

Near nods his head in agreement to this. "Yeah. You're right Mello." He turns to glance around the area from where he is standing. He raises a hand to twirl a strand of his hair around one finger as he tries to think where Eris might go. "Such a creature would be able to fly. However we should look for any unusual tracks. Maybe even tufts of fur left in trees or on the ground." He suggests as he glances up to the trees. "Anything that might help us figure out which way she might have went in."

"You could have said basic detective stuff done to this area." Mello slightly sighs at this crossing his arms. "I would have understood."

"Now is not the time Mello." Near reminds him and begins looking.

Mello clenches his teeth and glares for a moment. He then heads to check the other area knowing that they do indeed not have time for arguing over this. He watches where he steps looking first for any sign of any sort of tracks. He doesn't want to accidentally step on a piece of evidence that could help them. He doesn't see anything that looks out of the ordinary. He stops walking and looks up and around. He looks for anything that looks out of place against the leaves. He moves closer to one tree as he notices a gap. He isn't sure if it is natural or a possible sign that will help them. "I'm going up into this tree! You keep looking! It could be nothing!" He calls to Near not taking his eyes off of the spot.

"Alright!" Near agrees to this as he keeps looking for anything in the area that he has decided to look around in.

Mello looks away from the spot as he approaches the tree. He's climbed plenty to escape people so he is pretty good at this. He grabs onto one thick low branch knowing it'll support his weight. He reaches higher grabbing another branch that he can reach. He steps up with one foot then the other. He uses his arms to haul himself up pressing his feet against the trees trunk with each step. He gets up to the part where the trunk splits enough for him to get a foot in between. He also puts his other foot on top of the first. He uses this to move one hand at a time to other branches. He pulls himself up still using his feet against the tree in assistance. He makes it to the part where the hole is. He sits himself on the spot as it is thick enough to do so. He looks to it only to glance down when something catches his eye.

Sitting there on the branch is something that definitely shouldn't be in a tree. It is a mostly deflated bright pink balloon with a black smiley face on it is tied with a white string to the branch. The fact that it has little air makes it lay on the branch looking up to the sky. It isn't a normal balloon as it blinks once while Mello is looking at it.

Mello knows that only Eris could have made something like this. He glances around a little only to turn behind himself and spotting something.

A series of holes in the trees with what looks like a few other random objects… It is leading back towards the orphanage…

Mello gasps upon realizing this. "Shes heading for the orphanage!" He calls out hoping that Near can hear him. He turns his body swiftly climbing down the tree. He doesn't even pause when he sees the balloon turn to try to watch him. He needs to get down. He notices Near rushing to get to the path towards the orphanage. He hops down landing in front of Near who accidentally runs into him.

The two of them fall to the ground with Near on top of Mello.

"I think she practiced her magic before she went. There was some stuff that were not normal along the way." Mello informs Near. "She could use her magic on those in the orphanage. Maybe even take down the building itself."

"We have to go! There is no doubt the adults especially will react with violence." Near points out as he gets off of Mello so they can get up. "Even though it is to protect the orphans inside things can still go wrong. Who knows what Eris might do to them. I may not care for them all but we still have to stop this."

"Yeah. I know." Mello agrees so together the two hurry towards the orphanage. He finds that he is a little faster than Near though he tries to stay by the platinum haired boy. He knows that the other is the only chance that they have in stopping Eris.

They get out of the woods heading straight for the closest door… They are stopped since there is candy cane bars blocking the door.

Mello moves one foot back, Near notices and moves a few steps back, only to swing a kick. He connects with the bars however they remain solid. He lowers his foot and grabs two of the bars with his hands. He tugs and pushes to see how sturdy they are… Finding that they are indeed not moving anywhere soon.

Near checks the windows and tries to open one though it doesn't open. He knows that they are strong windows so they'd have to waste valuable time to even attempt to break it.

Mello takes a few steps back looking up while Near looks down for some rocks. He spots an open window and gets an idea. "Near!" His call of the others name gets his attention to turn to look to the blonde. "I have an idea. Follow me." He lowers his head and hurries towards the left side of the orphanage building.

Near follows after him knowing that whatever plan Mello has it is based on something that could be effective. He just hopes that whatever it is its successful in getting them inside of the orphanage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Mello leads Near to a tree that he begins climbing with the other following after him. He had kept the path the tree provides a secret so as to avoid the tree getting taken down or trimmed. He wants to be able to use this secret path after all. He finds it can really help if he wants alone time so he could just go onto the roof of the building where no one will find him. He supposes he can allow Near to know of this path since this is an emergency. He comes to a pause by a branch reaching out towards the orphanage building. He glances to Near who looks at the branch as if judging how much weight it can hold. "We are going to have to go across this one at a time." He explains to the platinum haired boy who looks to him as he speaks. "This thing will break under us if we go at the same time."

"Okay Mello." Near nods softly to show that he does understand.

Mello turns back to where he is going. He carefully moves onto the branch. He heads along it staying low to the branch. He gets to the end and swings his legs down onto the roof. He gets off of the branch and turns to look to Near. "Okay. Now it is your turn. Just don't look down."

Near climbs up onto the branch. He, like Mello had done when he went across, stays close to the branch as he moves across it. He keeps his eyes on the roof ahead since they are a good distance off of the ground. He keeps going until he too manages to reach the roof. He finally allows himself to look down as he swings his legs over. He gets onto the roof letting go of the branch. He turns to look to the blonde when the tree climbing is now over.

Mello moves across the roof with Near. He turns and carefully slides down the slant to get to the edge. He makes sure that his rival is still following after him. He gets to the edge where the both of them stop. He shifts so he can dip his head over the edge of the roof. He glances around a little until he spots an open window. He's glad that Eris seemed to have focused on the ways out that weren't high up.

So the window is open without any bars on it.

Mello brings himself back to be fully onto the roof. "Okay. I'll go first. I'll let you know when to follow after me." He instructs the other.

Near slightly glances over the edge. He manages to keep himself looking calm though he is nervous. He knows how much damage will be brought upon him if he falls. He has to take the risk though if they are going to stop Eris from doing something bad. He knows deep down inside of him that the other is good inside. He moves back and nods to Mello. "I trust you, Mello." He assures him in confirmation.

Mello turns his body around and starts climbing down to get his feet to touch the windowsill.

Inside Eris gives a snap summoning pineapples with a mouth with sharp teeth in the middle.

The pineapples start chasing some of the orphans who flee while only a few remain to try to fight off the pineapples.

Eris snaps again this time at the adults. She traps the ones that look the most dangerous in marshmallows. She snaps once more to summon a bunch of teddies that rush at the other adults to attack them. "I want my friend!" She demands of those that are there. "There is more where that is coming from if I don't get him returned to me!" She warns and stalks towards Rodger that she makes the attacking beings not go after. She stands right in front of him on all fours so she can stare right into his eyes. "So, I am going to demand this again." She growls at him clearly in a rage. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know who you are talking about." Rodger informs Eris staring back at her. "But I'm sure you probably have the wrong place."

"No." Eris tells Rodger. "I know that he is from here. He is someone dear to me. I have heard the problems that are caused because of all of you here. My friend has so much expected of him. I bet that he did one thing wrong and you locked him away somewhere in here."

"Our orphans have expectations to do well. We are a place for the gifted." Rodger points out to Eris.

"You didn't let me finish." Eris informs him slightly snapping at him. "Near. Where is Near?"

Rodgers eyes widen upon hearing this. "You're looking for Near?!" He is in complete shock at finding this out. He doesn't even notice that no one else seems to even notice since they are busy with the things that Eris had summoned.

"Yes. Where are you keeping him?" Eris moves a little closer to Rodger glaring into his eyes.

Back on the roof Mello gets his foot on the window sill so he moves one hand to grab onto the window edge. He pushes one leg into the room followed by the other. He lowers his other hand down to the window sill he is now sitting on. He pushes himself into the room. He glances around not seeing anyone. He notices the room is messy looking like clothes that Jared would wear.

Jared has the tenth placed ranking in the orphanage.

Mello ignores this as he shrugs it off. He turns to poke his head out of the window. His hands on the window sill so he can do his best to look up at the roof. "Okay Near! Come down!" He instructs to the other. He'll make sure that they other doesn't fall as he isn't sure how well his rival can climb. He moves back to give Near some space to be able to get to the window sill.

Near starts to climb down. He tries to find the window sill without looking down though he finds that he does have to look down to really find it quickly. He looks down and takes a silent quick deep breath at seeing the distance to the ground. He ignores it and focuses on the window sill. He gets his foot on it. He worries he'll slip but he keeps going as he gets his other foot on. He moves one hand in order to reach for the window. He gets his hand on the spot and moves himself inside moving each hand as he slides into the room. He almost takes a breath of relief when he is now inside and safe. He doesn't as he knows that there is more pressing matters at hand.

The two hurry out of the room leaving the door open and they race down the hall needing to find Eris.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Mello and Near manage to arrive in time to find the location in the space where Eris is. They screech to a stop and glance around a little seeing the chaos Eris has managed to start.

Near's focus turns to Eris herself who is trying to get answers out of Rodger. He is the first to move, Mello turning to him when he does so, and hurries towards Eris. "Eris! Stop this!"

Eris pauses then spins around just in time to see Near come to a stop a little behind her with a gap. She spins around letting all the chaos to disappear as things go back to looking like normal.

Everyones attention turns to what is going on between the smartest orphan and the creature of chaos. They watch with some shock and curiosity wanting to know or understand what has happened.

Eris turns fully around to look to the other who easily meets her eyes. She can't help a smile coming to her face at seeing the platinum haired boy safe and sound. "My friend." She speaks in relief then moves slightly floating and wraps her body around Near without even touching him. "You're alright."

"Of course I am." Near tells her and he feels relief that he was able to calm the situation down. He is a little shaken at the show of how powerful Eris can be. He can only imagine that she could be even more powerful than this if she decides to be. He hides it though not wanting to stir up anymore trouble. He also feels something inside him remind him that Eris is his friend and that she won't hurt him. He feels much more safe with her around than feeling fear around her.

Eris has a question burning in her mind. She glances around to the others who are there currently. She can't help but notice how a lot of them look at her with fear so she turns her attention back over to Near. She cannot hold back the question anymore as she wants to know. "My friend." She begins as the platinum haired orphan watches her. "Are you afraid of me?" She brings up the question that she wants to ask. Though she also asks it in a slightly different way a second time. "Do you fear me?"

Near realizes that his friend is rather concerned that he actually is afraid of her. He finds the softest smile coming to his lips that isn't too noticeable. He isn't used to smiling in front of the others after all. So it was all that he could manage at the time. "No." He responds simply to the creature of chaos. "I'm not scared of you. I know that you would never hurt me." He assures Eris and as an extra way to assure her about this he reaches out to gently pet the top of her head.

Eris softly closes her eyes and leans into the touch. "I am glad to hear that my friend."

"I am confused. How did this all happen?" Matt is the first one to bring up the question on everyone's mind after having watched this all happen. His question has Eris turning to glance at him.

"Many years ago I was feared. I'm the only one of my kind. So the witches made an agreement with the people. They'd stop killing them and in exchange they would take care of me." Eris starts to explain the story behind it all. "So with that agreement the witches combined their magic together to turn me stone. They left me in a spot they never thought anyone would find me. They said that I would be lost to history. That no one would believe that I had ever existed. I was alone for so long. Then after such a long time I was found." She glances away from the red head to turn to Near once more. "Suddenly I had someone who kept coming back to where I was. I found that I liked the idea of calling someone my friend. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my friend."

Rodger knows that he has a difficult decision ahead of himself. He knows that Eris will refuse to leave and that there is no way that they could force her to. He also worries that having Eris around will negatively affect the orphans grades. He is especially worried about Near having that happen. He sighs softly realizing that he really has no choice in this. "Fine." His voice causes the others to turn to him. "She can stay." He informs them all. "As long as she doesn't affect the grades negatively. We have a spare room she can use as her own."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Eris responds to this in true gratitude.

Though some kids flee in terror of Eris there are a few who approach her.

"We could also become friends."

"Could I get to know you?"

"That was kind of scary but kind of cool. Can you do more?"

"I wanna see you make more funny things!"

"Now now." Rodger butts in moving closer to them. "Lets not overwhelm her. Let her settle in right now. There will be time to get to know her in time."

The orphans back off for now and Near heads along towards the bedrooms with Eris following after him.

The other orphans head away for now though Mello watches Eris and Near go away.

Matt comes up to his blonde friend also watching the two head away. "What are you going to do now?" He inquires quietly knowing that his best friend probably doesn't want attention brought to them.

"Something I never thought I would ever do." Mello admits not even glancing at the red head standing next to him.

"It's about time." Matt admits to the other who turns to him confused. "I'm your best friend. I can see through your acting even if you couldn't. Go make friends."

Mello snorts and rolls his eyes at that though he heads to go to the bedrooms. He tries Near's room first. He opens the door and peers inside.

Near and Eris turn to him when this happens. Near is sitting on his bed while Eris is lounging on the floor looking comfortable.

"You can come in Mello." Near invites the blonde inside who takes him up on that though Mello makes sure to close the door behind himself. "I was just telling Eris about how you helped me find out that she was free and that someone didn't break her. As well as that you helped me reach her location to stop her from doing too much harm."

"Thank you." Eris speaks to Mello who sits on the floor next to the bed. "You have done so well. I am grateful that you were able to reunite me and my friend together."

"It was the right thing to do." Mello admits to Eris and he turns to Near. "I suppose we don't make a bad team." He adds as Near twirls a strand of his hair around his finger.

"We really don't." Near agrees to this.

Mello slightly glances away. "Well… Maybe we could do it again sometime." He feels so weird having actually saying those words to his rival. He starts to second guess if Near is only a rival now.

"I would like that." Near admits to the blonde orphan in the bedroom with them. "And don't worry Mello. We don't have to make it public. We can keep it our little secret until you are ready. I don't mind doing that."

Mello can't help smile in relief at this. "Thanks." He has a feeling that Near is not going to be bullied by anyone anymore with Eris there. He supposes he doesn't mind making friends with the one who was once just his rival.

The end.


End file.
